


Unfitting

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen, Prompt Fic, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's life doesn't quite fit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfitting

 

Tony's assumptions were confirmed; Tim's every day life definitely missed the James Bond Excitement Mark by about a mile. He wasn't one to follow all too strict a structure unless it was unavoidable, yet he did not overindulge in anything either. It was all a well-balanced repetition of activities, nothing of interest to the eye of an observer—and not to his own.

His life felt like a corset he chose to wear even when it did not fit him anymore.

Sometimes, Tim lay awake at night wondering when it started to go all wrong.

And sometimes, he would cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #337: Plan.
> 
> As always, the prompt and I were in an open relationship.  
> Also, I might be leaning out of the window a bit.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
